1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a device for mounting a flashlight unit to a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been proposed a mounting-dismounting device which enables a flashlight unit to be mounted and dismounted with respect to a camera by one manual pressure contact. Such mounting-dismounting device of the prior art has a disadvantage in that if the release member thereof should inadvertently be contacted when the device is being used with a camera of a flashlight unit held thereon, the coupling between the camera and the flashlight unit will be released to cause a slip-out or disconnection and consequent damage of the flashlight unit or the camera.
In order to prevent this, there has also been proposed a mounting-dismounting device in which the release member is provided with a locking screw so that the tightening of the screw inhibits operation of the release member. This type of mounting-dismounting device however requires that the screw be tightened and loosened to effect mounting and dismounting of the flashlight unit with respect to the camera, and this is inconvenient.
Furthermore, when it is desired to effect photography utilizing bounce light, the flashlight unit must be mounted to the camera body at a certain angle therewith. (Such mounting operation will hereinafter be referred to as "bounce operation"). The mounting-dismounting device of such type has required the connection between the flashlight unit and the camera body to be completely broken away for carrying out bounce operation. This has not only made the bounce operation difficult to do, but also caused the risk of slip-out of the camera or the flashlight.